


Textual Healing

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: When I'm bored, I text porn to people. This is the result.





	1. McShep 01

Radek clamped a hand over his mouth to stop from giving himself away. He knew Rodney had declared this lab off limits for the night, but he'd thought it was because the other man had wanted to check out the new find of Ancient tech alone, not because he'd wanted a room to arrange a kinky sex assignation with Colonel Sheppard. Radek sighed and slid down the wall, checking the view. It looked like he was going to be here for quite some time.


	2. McKay/Sheppard/Lorne 01

John's hands pressed on Rodney's shoulders, pushing him to his knees.

"Look at him," John murmured. "He's so hard for you."

His fingers in Rodney's hair, John guided him to the cock in front of him. Rodney's lips opened around the head of Evan's cock, tongue flicking out to taste at the hardness. Fingers joined with John's, urging him to move, to suck, to swallow Evan down. And Rodney closed his eyes and let himself move.


	3. McShep 02

Rodney shuddered as John pressed into him, body slowly opening around the unfamiliar cock. He grasped at John's arm, the words falling from his lips a mixture of yes and want and please. Fingers moved to wrap around his cock as John carefully started to thrust, cock brushing Rodney's prostate with each movement. And then John was moving faster, lips claiming Rodney's as they both came, slumping to the bed in sated wonder.


	4. OT4

Rodney's fingers wrap around John's cock as he slowly pushes his way into the unresisting body. There is heat at his back, Ronon blanketing him as large, careful hands run over his skin. Teyla is watching them, teeth nibbling at her lower lip as she presses her fingers into her pussy.

"Touch him," she says, word barely there in the breathless murmur.

But Rodney's not sure who she's talking to until Ronon's hand moves around him to reach John.


	5. McShep 03

Rodney's head dropped back to rest against the wall as John gracefully sank to his knees. His fingers twitched, sliding over the smooth purchase of the Ancient material as John's hand deftly undid his BDUs, releasing Rodney's cock to the cool air. Biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying out, Rodney arched forward as lips covered his cock and John took him into his mouth, sucking gently until Rodney came and swallowing all his lover gave.


	6. McShep 04

"Don't do that," snapped Rodney as John started to sweep the papers off the desk.

John looked at him. "Rodney, if we're going to have sex on the desk then I need to move the things on it."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Well then pick them up carefully and place them over there in the exact same order they're in now."

"You know, you're really killing the spontaneity here," John muttered.

Rodney just grinned, waited until the desk was clear and pounced.


	7. McKay/Sheppard/Lorne 02

Sheppard's hands are warm as he rubs the slickness over Lorne's cock. McKay is bent over the table, BDUs around his thighs and a hint of wetness between his ass cheeks.

"He's ready for you," Sheppard says, and the thought of his CO getting McKay ready for him to fuck has Lorne's cock jumping.

Pulling away from Sheppard's touch, Lorne moves forward, burying himself balls deep in McKay without pause. And when Sheppard nods, Lorne lets himself go.


	8. McShep 05

Rodney gasped, arching as John pressed into him. "John," he moaned.

"Ssh," John whispered, running a hand over Rodney's trembling thigh. "You can take it. I know you can."

Rodney nodded shakily, biting his lower lip as John's cock moved deeper into his virgin ass. "Oh god," he groaned, as he felt John's skin against his, his lover's cock seated in him fully.

John paused, waiting for Rodney to nod. And then he moved, and Rodney's world exploded.


	9. McShep 06

Rodney groaned as John's hands wrapped around his wrists, pinning him face down on the bed. "Please," he begged as John's hard cock slid along the cleft of his ass. "God, John, I need--" The swipe of a tongue along the back of his neck stopped the words.

"Ssh," John murmured in his ear. "I know what you need," as the cock began to push its way into his body, stretching him and forcing him to accept it.

Need and want washed over him as John cleaved into him. "So tight," John moaned, his hips resting flush against Rodney's ass. Long moments passed before John finally moved. Thrusting in and out John kept a brutal pace, forcing the gasps from Rodney's throat. Heat and movement and then the whispered words.

"I love you," and Rodney is undone as he falls, trusting John will be there to catch him. And he does.


	10. McShep 07

"Oh fuck," John gasped as he thrust forward, his cock now tightly encased in Rodney's ass. It had been too long since John had felt anything but his own right hand. He'd tried to ignore it - this all-consuming need he felt each time he saw Rodney, but it was no use. And now, buried in Rodney's body, John knew he was finally home.


End file.
